vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rex (Game Tornado)
|-|Miami Rex= |-|LA Rex= |-|Rio Rex= |-|New York Rex= |-|Paris Rex= |-|London Rex= |-|Mexico Rex= Summary The Tyrannosaurus rex in this game is a giant menacing dinosaur that normally terrorizes other cities worth of people. It’s goal is to cause as much mayhem as possible, leaving nothing alive in its path. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely 9-A Name: T-Rex Origin: Game Tornado Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Dinosaur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability (With armor), Homing Attack (With shoulder weapons, which homes onto the target and mows them down), Large Size (Type 0), Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation (Can breathe fire), Superhuman Digestion (Can digest cars, trucks, even vans with no harm), possible Absorption (Can gain power-ups by eating stuff for weapons, fire packages for fire breath, etc.), Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses (Hearing, eyesight and smell), Natural Weaponry, Vibration Manipulation (Actual Tyrannosaurus sounds were low-frequency infrasound rumbles that could be heard and felt from miles away), Statistics Amplification, Shockwave Generation (Can cause shockwaves with Megajump), Sound Manipulation (With Megaroar) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Should compare to an average T-Rex. Can destroy a forklift just by biting it once. Can casually destroy trucks. Can cause cars to explode by biting. Can kill great white sharks and devour them. Can devour cars with no repercussions. Can destroy a helicopter in a few bites. Is able to eat humans alive. Can destroy vans. Can flip over a car. Can take down a hot air balloon. Can casually destroy crates. Is able to kill boatloads worth of people. Shot down a motorcycle. Was able to destroy a bulldozer by jumping on it five times. Destroyed a semi in three bites. Destroyed a metal container in three bites. Can casually eat livestock. Can bust down this construct. Can destroy a bus by jumping on it. His kinetic energy is this tier. Can reduce a semi into a husk with his fire breath in three seconds. Destroyed this by running into it. Can destroy oil tanks and also this. Destroys this), likely Small Building level (Turned this into rubble. Crushed a roof, before destroying the rest of the house. Destroyed a train by jumping. Can hurl rocks hard enough to severely harm a Bradley. Can harm a UFO that can compare to him. The UFO can take approx. 14 hits from him. Destroyed this. Destroyed a house made of bricks. Can destroy this by hitting it six times. Destroyed this. Can cause this. Can take down a Maus with it in sixteen seconds. Destroyed this. Destroyed this in five seconds) Speed: Subsonic (Can catch up to a full speed motorcycle). At least Subsonic+ reactions (Can catch anti-tank missiles in its jaws) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Casually lifts vans with its jaws) Striking Strength: At least Class KJ, likely Class MJ Durability: Small Building level (Can truck through propane explosions, bombs, gunshots, cars, boats ramming into it, etc. without being harmed too badly. Can casually take missiles hitting him in the face. Can take shots from a rocket launcher. Can tank a multitude of explosions. Tanked being in the center of a building-sized fireball. Easily survives direct hits from anti-tank missiles. Can shrug off hits from air-dropped bombs) Stamina: Essentially limitless Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Shoulder guns, fire tanks, etc. Intelligence: Animalistic Weaknesses: Unknown Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Giants Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Body Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Protagonists